


I remember the looks on their faces (through the sycamore trees) [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: in dreams you follow (but I dream in the dark) [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki!Kiba, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Kiba, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Friendships, Eventual Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Humour, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, but I'll fix it eventually, currently I'm breaking everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Kiba swallows and reminds himself that he’s an S-rank criminal, that he’s a traitor and a killer and there's nothing he won't do if it means preserving his cover. Even if he has to kill a whole family.If they didn’t come to us, it would just be someone else who got the job, he tells himself, and it’s cold comfort, but it will have to be enough. He has to do this; if he backs out now, Konan and Kakuzu will get suspicious. Kiba can't risk it.





	I remember the looks on their faces (through the sycamore trees) [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I remember the looks on their faces (through the sycamore trees)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005036) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click through the mp3 links for streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 27:07 | 25.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 36:22 | 25.3 MB  
[Chapter 3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%203.mp3) | 26:40 | 24.9 MB  
[Chapter 4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%204.mp3) | 26:49 | 24.9 MB  
[Chapter 5](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%205.mp3) | 27:50 | 25.8 MB  
[Chapter 6](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%206.mp3) | 25:43 | 23.9 MB  
[Chapter 7](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%207.mp3) | 25:15 | 23.4 MB  
[Chapter 8](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%208.mp3) | 24:54 | 23.1 MB  
[Chapter 9](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%209.mp3) | 27:23 | 25.4 MB  
[Chapter 10](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%2010.mp3) | 25:07 | 23.3 MB  
[Chapter 11](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%2011.mp3) | 25:21 | 23.5 MB  
[Chapter 12](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%2012.mp3) | 27:43 | 25.7 MB  
[Chapter 13](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%2013.mp3) | 28:54 | 26.8 MB  
[Chapter 14](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/in%20dreams%20you%20follow/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\)%20Chapter%2014.mp3) | 30:20 | 28.1 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Naruto/I%20remember%20the%20looks%20on%20their%20faces%20\(through%20the%20sycamore%20trees\).m4b) | 6:15:27 | 177.9 MB  
  
### Music

_Sister_ by Martin Stig Anderson

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!  
> Thanks to blackkat for blanket permission!


End file.
